Island of Adventures
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kahila is visiting Hawaii to meet her cousins and their new precious pet adopted into the family, but the family soon finds out that the pet is actually an alien from outer-space. I made this story title from my old Lilo & Stitch DVD game called Island of Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: More RP's with AnnaleaseTurner. This was first started September 30th and since we're on a brief hiatus for it, I decided maybe to upload it. We only own our OC's, read & review!**

* * *

><p>It was a typical normal day for Hawaii. Sunny, warm and full of visitors. One of such visitors was a young girl with lightly tanned skin and red hair. Her eyes were so dark brown they looked black. She was wearing a blue dress and was making her way towards the Hula school. She had just moved to the island and was already being forced into one of the traditions by her cousin. In her hand was a black rabbit doll with red eyes.<p>

There was a little Hawaiian girl underwater who had a peanut butter sandwich for someone. It wasn't a normal person, this was, what she called, a weather-controlling fish named Pudge. After she fed it, she started to swim up and the waves gently danced against her wavy, thick black hair and she was looking all around for someone.

The red-head sighed and looked around for the cousin who was her age. "Where are you, Lilo?" She mutters, knowing her older cousin Nani would throw a fit if Lilo was lost.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Lilo?" a blonde girl in pigtails asked her friends.<p>

The other girls shrugged as they waited. They had to practice their performance for the next week before they go on a big school trip together.

* * *

><p>Lilo came onto the sand and grabbed her bag, getting dressed for hula class.<p>

The girl had changed into her hula outfit and was waiting for them to be called on. She slapped a hand to her forehead as she remembered what Lilo did this time of month. '_She's feeding Pudge..._' she thinks.

"I'm coming, Kahila!" Lilo called as she quickly got into her skirt and tube top. Before she did, she was distracted by a large sunburned man with sunglasses and an ice cream. Lilo blinked at him, reached into her bag, took out her camera, flashed a picture and ran off to continue to get to school on time.

The red-haired, girl, Kahlia sighed gently but smiled. She was amused by her cousin.

Lilo came to her side. "Come on, let's go." she told her older cousin and rushed to make it to class for practice.

* * *

><p>They ended up arriving a little late. Kahlia waited for the perfect opportunity to slip in to join the dancers. Lilo waited for a signal as the teacher called the four girls to come dance with the older girls and there was another little girl, but she was sitting and watching with the teacher. Kahlia slipped in with Lilo, as the others were already dancing. She took on a look of peace and concentration at the same time.<p>

Lilo hid as the teacher had already counted the girls for the day and was now wondering where Lilo ran off to. The girl then decided to dance with the other girls to the song as she memorized the dance and practiced and practiced day in and day out ever since they were first taught it. As the music stopped, the girls stopped and sang a Hawaiian proverb together. Kahlia forced a smile on her face as they all spoke it. She then looked around as the other girls except her and Lilo fell. Lilo looked around and grew nervous.

"Stop, stop!" the teacher came close to the stage and noticed something. "Lilo, why are you all wet?"

"It's sandwich day!" Lilo excused herself.

Kahlia nodded. "Yes, Lilo has to honor sandwich day..." she says, not actually being mean. She wasn't ever mean to Lilo.

The teacher and girls blinked at them.

Lilo took a deep breath to explain, her mother always told her to explain things people don't understand front hand. "Every Tuesday, I bring Pudge the Fish a peanut butter sandwich..."

"Pudge is a fish...?" the teacher glanced at her.

"Yes, Pudge is a really cute little fish..." Kahlia pitches in.

"But today we were all out of peanut butter, so I asked my sister to go to the store, but she told me to take a TUNA sandwich," Lilo continued to explain. "I can't feed Pudge tuna! Do you know what tuna is...?" she whispered with slight disgust.

"Fish?" the teacher asked.

"IT'S FISH!" Lilo yelled. "If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late, cuz I had to go to the store, cuz of my sister, and cuz all we have is... is... STINKIN' TUNA!"

"Lilo, why is this so important?" the teacher asked softly.

Kahlia said it at the same time as Lilo. "Pudge controls the weather." though Kahlia herself added 'apparently'.

The teacher, older girls, and music players were a little weirded out by that response.

Myrtle looked at the two. "You're both crazy..." she says.

Kahlia blinked slowly as Myrtle called them that. She then was the first to lunge at the ginger haired girl.

Lilo then did the same and started to beat up Myrtle with Kahila and bit against Myrtle's arm which made the other girls, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena recoil in fright. The teacher tried to settle them and remove Myrtle from Lilo and Kahila. Myrtle ran from under them and hid with her friends. Kahlia looked angry and had tears in her eyes though at the moment they weren't visible.

"Lilo..." the teacher was about to scold her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we won't do it again!" Lilo said, anxious about getting in trouble.

"We just want to dance..." Kahlia mutters.

Myrtle was checking her injuries. "Ew, one of them bit me..." she says.

The teacher looked soft at the girls, then glanced at the ones behind him.

"Ewwww!" the three girls with Myrtle cringed in disgust.

Kahlia looked at the teacher then. Myrtle shot a small glare to her blonde haired friend for pushing her arm.

"I wanna dance... I practiced... I just wanna dance..." Lilo said softly.

Kahlia wondered what the man would say.

Myrtle looked closer. "They broke the skin..." she says. It was just a couple of layers so wasn't bleeding though.

The teacher sighed and took Myrtle's hand. "Come on, let's get you a bandage." he took her to the back to get fixed up.

"You could've killed her!" the puffy haired girl huffed.

"She called us crazy, we are not crazy!" Kahlia says. She then decided she would have to leave practice today and changed into her normal clothes and waited outside.

"If you get banned from hula, it serves you both right!" the shorter haired girl said.

"Yeah!" the blonde girl agreed.

Lilo huffed and glared at them. She got changed into her red dress and waited outside with Kahila for Lilo's sister to pick them up. Kahlia was hugging her bunny toy as they sat out on the porch.

* * *

><p>Myrtle came running out with the other girls when class ended. "Does this look infected to you?" She asks her friends.<p>

They all clutched dolls.

"Yeah!" the puffy haired girl sounded very disgusted.

Lilo watched them and looked at them leave. "They said I could play dolls with them when I got my own... Technically, I do." she told her cousin.

"Let's go and see then..." Kahlia says.

Myrtle didn't notice the two come up to them. Lilo and Kahlia came behind the girls which made them all stare at the two.

"What do you two want?" Myrtle asks harshly.

Kahlia silently glared at Myrtle.

"You better not have rabies," the short-haired girl said to the girls, not exactly giving them eye contact. "If you have rabies, the dog catcher will have to cut off your-"

"Are you going to play dolls?" Lilo asked, really wanting to join in.

The other girls did the same. Kahlia merely hugged her stuffed rabbit. It's red eyes seeming to stare blankly at the girls.

Lilo dug into her bag and took out a sickly green doll with a flock of blonde hair with a big fat bow. "This is Scrump," she explained. "I made her."

The girls recoiled in horror while another girl blinked, but looked intrigued. Myrtle gasped actually pushing her friends behind her. Kahlia looked at the other girl and tilted her head. The girl looked at her, smiling and waved her fingers.

"Get over here!" the puffy haired girl grabbed the new girl as Lilo was explaining the creation of Scrump and a fictional biography about how she only had a few more days to live.

Kahlia had started to wave back but stopped when one of the group pulled her away. Myrtle got everyone to run away from the two 'freaks' as she called them.

Lilo saw the other girls were gone and threw her doll on the ground. "Come on, we're going home." she muttered to the girl and went to storm off on her own and not wait for her sister.

Kahlia looked at poor Scrump. She picked her up and followed Lilo. She looked a little sad. Lilo looked back at Kahila, took Scrump and pulled the doll into a tight hug and they continued to walk home together.

* * *

><p>Kahlia decided to help Lilo. She then ended up lying in a fetal position on the sofa. Lilo put on a very depressing Elvis record and lay on the floor while Kahila was on the couch after they got to the house. The door was unlocked, but Lilo's sister wasn't around.<p>

"We should nail the door shut..." she mutters.

"Yeah..." Lilo muttered back, then went to get the hammer from the kitchen drawer. "You know where the nails are?"

Kahlia got up and found the box of nails. Lilo and Kahila nailed the door shut together and went to continue to sulk. Kahlia returned to her position on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Nani made her way to the hula school to pick up the girls. "Lilo, Kahlia?" She asks, looking around.

No one answered, there was no one on the school's front porch.

Nani looked inside through the glass on the door. "Girls?" She asks, groaning as she got no reply.

Even the teacher was gone.

Nani sighed and headed back towards their house. "You girls better be home..." she threatens.

A blue car was starting to back out and almost hit the older girl, Nani.

Nani backed away a second then scowled at the car. She kicked the front of the car. "Watch where you're going... Stupid head!" She scolds before running to her house.

Inside there was a bald man in black suit with dooming sunglasses. He briefly scowled at the girl as she was running home.

Nani ran home and tried to open the door. "Lilo, Kahlia, open the door, girls..." she says both relieved and annoyed.

"Go away..." Kahlia drawls.

Lilo just continued to sulk and stare at the ceiling.

Nani manged to get her head and one arm through. "We don't have time for this, girls, the social worker is going to be here any minute." she informs.

Lilo blinked and glanced at her sister. "Leave us alone to die..." she droned.

Nani sighed and managed to get the lock undone, only to see the door was nailed shut too. She growled and started to threaten them about turning them into pies for the social worker. Kahlia merely turned over ignoring Nani. Lilo started to lip sync a bit to the Elvis song in the background. Kahlia was acting like this as she was depressed. She always was after anything mentioning 'Craziness' in a bullying or joking way. Lilo turned the music up a little, still depressed.

The social worker came and was revealed to be the man Nani insulted earlier. He saw her at her door, struggling to get in through the dog door and kicked her foot a little to get her attention.

Nani looked shocked as he pulled her out. "Love, and kindness." she finishes as she stood up. She hid the hammer quickly.

The social worker glanced at her as she held a hammer.

Nani dropped the hammer to the side. "You must be the..." she starts, before trailing off.

"The stupid head..." he answered for her.

"Oh. Ohhh..." Nani says, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, if I knew who you were, I'd never, uh, I can pay for that..." she flounders, ending in a defeated tone.

"It's a rental..." the man said sharply. "Are you the guardian in question?"

"Yes, I'm Nani... and you are..." Nani trails off to get to know the man's name.

"The stupid head." the man growled.

Nani looked sheepish again. "Once again, I'm sorry... but I meant your name... Anyway, shall we sit out here and talk?" She asks.

"Bubbles..." the man forced out his name, feeling slightly embarrassed by it. He then noticed the offer and glanced at her. "No, thank you..."

Nani bit her lip. "This way..." she says softly and jumped over her porch rails and headed towards the back door.

Bubbles followed her and saw a bit of a mess in the back door.

* * *

><p>"You think she gave up?" Lilo whispered to Kahila as Nani seemed to have stopped trying to break into her own house.<p>

Kahlia shrugged. "Doubt it..." she sighs.

* * *

><p>Nani held a hand up to him. "One moment..." she says and ran to get through the window. She got in through the window and then headed to open the door, turning off the music on her way.<p>

"Hey!" Lilo and Kahila complained.

Bubbles was curious of what was going on inside the house.

Nani came to the door and opened it. "Lemonade?" She asks, sounding breathless.

* * *

><p>Bubbles came into the kitchen. "Do you often leave your sister home alone?" he questioned, looking around.<p>

There was a crayon drawing of Lilo and Kahila drawn alone on the fridge.

Nani hid the drawing. "Well, not usually, except for just now..." she says.

Kahlia looked at Lilo.

Lilo looked back. "He doesn't look like a social worker." she whispered to her cousin.

Kahlia nodded, looking up at the man. She thought he looked cool.

Bubbles hummed at her, then heard high steaming from the oven. "You left the stove on when you went out?"

Lilo blinked.

"Just a simmer..." Nani says, smiling. "Mm... coming along great... Wah!" She cries out.

Kahlia looked at them "We found that this morning." she says.

Lilo came as well. Bubbles looked down to the two girls.

"Lilo, Kahlia... there you are, cupcakes..." Nani says with a smile. "This is Mr. Bubbles." she says.

Kahlia looked at him still.

"Nice to meet you..." Bubbles held out his giant hand which looked as big as Lilo's entire body mass.

The young girl tilted her head. "Your knuckles say 'Cobra'... Cobra Bubbles..."

Bubbles got on one knee to observe the little girls. He wasn't as rough with them as he was with Nani.

"You don't look like a social worker..." Kahlia says. She shook his hand though.

"I also work special in the government." Bubbles told them.

Lilo was taken aback by that. "Did you ever kill anyone?"

Bubbles noticeably smirked at that question. "We're getting off subject... Tell me about you, are you two happy?"

Kahlia gave a smile and then looked calm. "We're adjusted..." she starts.

Nani was guiding them behind him.

Lilo watched these and tried to follow Nani's gestures. "We eat big breakfasts, take long naps, look both ways before crossing the street...and get disciplined?" she saw that Nani was shaking a fist, though it was in victory and not in abuse.

"Disciplined?" Bubbles questioned.

Kahlia nodded "Yeah, sometimes five times a day." she says.

Nani was now trying to stop them and looked shocked.

"With bricks!" Lilo added.

"Bricks?" Bubbles glanced at them.

Kahlia looked down slightly. "Uh-huh, in a pillowcase" she says.

"Okay, that's enough sugar for you two," Nani says. She patted their heads. "Why don't you run along, you little cuties..." she says and pushed them towards the living room.

Lilo went in the living room with Kahila. Bubbles stared coldly at Nani. Kahlia passed Lilo the jar of pickle juice.

"Thirsty?" Nani asks nervously and looked into the fridge.

Lilo was looking through a book as she collected spoons and made grass skirts and faces on five spoons. She then threw them into the jar and shook them up. Bubbles was warning Nani about how the visit was going and glanced at the two girls using 'practical voo doo'.

"Our friends need to be punished..." Kahlia says sounding weird.

Lilo nodded in agreement as she stared at the jar. Nani merely looked down, groaning.

Bubbles handed his card for either one of them. "Call me next time you're left here alone."

Kahlia took it. "Yup." she agrees.

Nani looked at Cobra.

"In case you're wondering, this did not go well," Bubbles told the older girl and unbolted the door from the wall, making the nails drop instantly. "You have three days to change my mind." he nearly slammed the door.

Lilo got up with Kahila and looked at Nani. As soon as Cobra left Nani turned to face them angrily. Kahlia gulped and looked at Nani. She screamed as Nani started to chase them. Lilo screamed and ran with Kahila.

Nani started to chase them. "Lilo! Kahlia!" she shouts and lunged at them.

Kahlia dodged the catch. Lilo was caught, but she slobbered on her sister's gripping arm.

"Ew... girls!" Nani groans and shouts following them into the hall. She then listened to where they would hide.

* * *

><p>Kahlia had pulled Lilo to the dryer to hide. Lilo shushed her and hid close. They were small enough to fit inside the dryer. Nani walked up and climbed onto the dryer, after laying down a towel. She opened the door and slammed it shut with her foot. Kahlia opened the dryer door and then climbed out, helping Lilo out too.<p>

Lilo jumped out and landed on the towel, curious. Nani snuck down and scooped both up in the towel, carrying them like a sack. Kahlia growled and complained like an animal. Lilo growled too and even started to hiss like a vampire exposed to the sunlight.

Nani grabbed both their arms. "Why weren't you at the school, you were supposed to wait there!" She scolds.

Kahlia didn't looked at her, her eyes filling with tears.

"Do you want to be taken away?" Nani asks them then.

Lilo grunted and she was nearly crying at the thought of being taken away.

"Don't you understand?" Nani asks them.

"No!" Kahlia exclaims.

"No!" Lilo yelled too, wanting to go away right now.

"No, what?" Nani asks.

"No!" Kahlia repeats.

"NOOOO!" Lilo moaned and slammed her head against the floor, mumbling and nearly crying.

Kahlia copied.

Nani listened and sighed. She let them go and clenched her head. "You are such pains..." she sighs.

"Well, why don't you sell us for rabbit instead!?" Lilo sneered, climbing up the stairs to her bedroom.

"At least a rabbit would behave better than you" Nani retorts.

Kahlia followed Lilo. "You'll like it 'cuz it's smarter than us too!"

"And quieter!" Nani yells back.

"We don't like it, cuz it's stinky like YOU!" Lilo glared at Nani and as Kahila was inside her room, she slammed the door with a 'Keep Out' note attached to the front of it.

"Go to your room!" Nani shouts.

Kahlia hugged her toy rabbit.

"**WE'RE ALREADY IN MY ROOM!**" Lilo yelled, then slammed the door again.

Nani grabbed a pillow from the sofa and screamed into it. Kahlia cried silently. Lilo did the same of what Nani was doing and fell back against her bed.

* * *

><p>A little while later Nani came up with two plates of Pizza. "Hey, I brought up some pizza, in case you are hungry..." she says softly.<p>

Kahlia was brushing Lilo's hair.

Lilo looked at Nani and kept playing with Scrump a little. "We're a broken family, aren't we?"

Nani placed the pizza down and sat on the bed behind the girls. "Maybe a little, maybe a lot..." she sighs softly.

Kahlia looked down.

Lilo still stared at Scrump. "We beat up Myrtle Edmonds today..."

"What?" Nani asks.

"And we hit her." Kahlia admits softly.

"I bit her." Lilo put in.

"You hit and bit her?" Nani asks. "Oh, girls, you know you shouldn't do that." she tells them.

Kahlia hugged her rabbit tight.

Lilo got a grasp of Scrump. "It's just that people treat us differently..."

"They just don't understand." Nani soothes.

"I like you better as a sister than a mom..." Lilo nearly murmured.

"And I, a cousin." Kahlia sighs.

"How about I promise not to shout at you except on special occasions?" Nani asks.

"And you'd like two rabbits better than a cousin and a little sister, right?" Lilo almost sounded like she was about to cry then.

Nani decided to joke. "Yeah... I called the rabbit store... they said they'd give me 30 rabbits for you both." she says.

"What?" Kahlia asks shocked.

"We're worth 30 rabbits...?" Lilo whispered, then saw the joking expression on her older sister's face. "You didn't call the rabbit store!" she giggled a little, feeling a bit better than earlier today.

Nani smiled at them both.

"Oh, don't forget your camera." Kahlia says smiling.

"Oh, yeah!" Lilo piped up and handed the camera to Nani and looked at her photograph collection in admiration. "My camera's full again... Aren't they beautiful?"

As Kahila and Nani looked at the candid pictures of tourists, the lights went out suddenly and there came a green light.

Kahlia looked at it. "A shooting star!" She calls out.

Nani stood up to look.

Lilo looked to see something falling from the sky and it landed, bringing the power back on. "I CALLED IT!" she waved her hand up and started to push Nani out of the room. "Get out, get out, I have to make my wish!"

Kahlia looked at Nani and Lilo.

Nani smirked and suddenly put weight on Lilo. "Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me." she gasps.

"No it's not!" Lilo yelled as she continued to try to push out Nani.

Kahlia was amused.

"It is too, the same thing happened yesterday..." Nani retorts before falling down on top of Lilo.

"Get OFF, sister, your butt is crushing me!" Lilo slithered off from under Nani and got back to the door. "Why do you have to act so weird!?" she slammed the door to privately make a wish to the shooting star.

Nani rubbed her head and sat up and listened through the door. Kahlia would wish for the same as Lilo. Lilo was quiet and on her knees beside her bed as she was making a silent prayer and wished for an angel. Someone, anyone, that could be her new friend and not run away. Nani overheard this and decided that maybe it would be a good idea for Lilo and Kahila to have a pet since she couldn't force the school girls to be nice to them. Nani nodded she would get them a dog.

"Thank you and amen." Lilo finished her wish and opened the door to see if Nani was still there.

Nani had gone to not be caught. Kahlia climbed into bed.

Lilo made her bed ready to climb in and cuddled with Scrump. "I hope I can make a friend, Kahila..."

"Either way you have me." she says quietly.

"That's true... School's hard when no one in class likes you, but I'm glad you're here." Lilo said softly.

Kahlia nodded softly. "Sweet dreams Li-Li..." she whispers.

Lilo nodded and yawned. "Good night."

Kahlia closed her eyes. She tried to block out the memories of why she came there. Lilo hugged Scrump and her pillow tight and was starting to slowly fall asleep.


End file.
